Her Hand
by MomoWolf
Summary: After Tragedy strikes the Grasslands, Fionna and Cake are crowned rulers of the grass kingdom. Cake crowned temporary queen, waiting for the day Fionna would be old enough to be crowned Queen herself. Cake was excited, Fionna not so much. But she becomes even less excited when the high council demands she marries. It's a race for her hand in Marriage, and it's not a race she wants.
1. Prologue

**I do not own adventure time or the characters**

Prologue

 _Fionna's POV_

I helped the people of the grasslands into the tree house. The tree house was filled with so many people. I looked over them all. Cake and Gumball were in the kitchen making food for the survivors. How had it come to this... Marshal was floating around offering blankets and cups of hot cider. He floated over to me and looked at me with genuine concern. "It's not your fault Fi." He said softly. I nodded.

I knew it wasn't. It was Ice Queens. She had managed to convince Flame Prince to help her flood the Grass Kingdom. She had actually kidnapped, and managed to kill the princes in the Grass Kingdom. All except LSP. We needed a new ruler of the Grass Kingdom, and a solution to stopping the storm. Marshal stood, holding the blankets. "Are these all the survivors?" He whispered softly. I nodded slowly running a hand over my head. He looked at me sadly.

"She needs to pay." I told him quietly. Marshal frowned. I looked at him sadly. "I'm not going to kill her, but the longer she has that grown, and the longer she has FP helping her the less likely we can get the kingdom to recover, and the more insane she becomes." I told him softly. He looked at me and sighed. He looked over to Gumball and Cake.

"I think they can handle everyone. I think everyone is just tired. I doubt anyone wants to eat." He said. I nodded and grabbed my sword and pack.

"Let's go." I said opening the door. It was dark out, and the child from the snow that FP was melting in the sky to make it rain was still freezing. Marshal turned into his bat form and helped me onto his back before flying up to the source of the storm. There I could see a cackling Ice Queen and a mad FP. Marshal kept us out of sight. "I leaned to his ear. "Go get a big bucket of the ice water, and dump it on FP, I'll get Ice Queen." I whispered. Marshal nodded calmly.

"Just don't kill Simone." He said. I nodded. He flew closer to Ice Queen so I could jump off and tackle her. We started falling and hit the snow on the ground of her one of her mountains. I stood, I felt the cold around me. Ice Queen and I didn't bother talking. I tackled her again and knocked off her crown. She screamed.

"My Tiara!" She cried. I rolled my eyes and stuffed it in my pack. I pulled her arms behind her back and started down the mountain. Marshal had grabbed a very dim FP. I smiled at our teamwork.

"Where are we taking them?" Marshal asked. I shrugged and we started back to the tree house. PG came out when the rain stopped and saw me and Marshal. The water was up to our ankles, but it wasn't bad.

Gumball smiled and cheered.

We had put Ice Queen in a cell in PG's palace, and FP was locked in a giant lantern in the Ice Kingdom. It had been a few months but eventually the Grass kingdom was dried out. The few survivors of the flood had mourned the loss of family from the drowning. Most cities had been destroyed. Surrounding kingdoms offered aid in reconstruction. Cake had met with PG several times to discuss a new ruler. Marshal and I were hanging out under a tree while Cake and PG presented their choice to the royal council. "Any clue who it is?" I asked Marshal as I picked at the grass. He shook his head.

"Too far for my super hearing." He said strumming his bass.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was looking down. "Shouldn't you be over there?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"I may be a king, and prince, but they don't acknowledge the Vampire Kingdom or the Nightosphere as a part of Aaa." He said calmly strumming a few more cords.

"Well that's bonk." I said. He laughed.

"Want to know bonk? Your 18th birthday is tomorrow and no one has said anything." he pointed out. I blinked. I had totally forgotten

"Well damn." I laughed. He smiled. "I bet PG when he remembers will make some big deal about it and throw some stupid party again."

Marshal laughed. "Actually before the mushroom war, 18 was the marker of when you were an adult. Back then it was a huge deal for humans." He said calmly strumming his bass. I blinked.

"So I'm no longer a kid?" I asked. He shook his head. He smiled as I cheered.

"What's with the cheering honey?" Cake said walking with PG and the council.

"My birthday is tomorrow." I laughed. Marshal was floating upside down.

"And she will be legally an adult according to Pre-Mushroom war law." Marshal said calmly. PG smiled and laughed.

"Oh right, you'll be 18." He said. Cake squealed. The head of the council coughed.

"Prince Gumball, will you please?" He said. Gumball restrained rolling his eyes.

"Right." He looked to me with a smile. Marshal stared at PG and his face went blank. "Fionna, there will be a new ruler for the Grass kingdom. We decided rather than choosing the next inline, which we discovered the entire line died in the flood, we chose a member of the grass kingdom with wisdom to lead, and the force to protect." He began. Marshal hissed at Gumball and I blinked in confusion.

"We have chosen Cake to lead as Queen, and you... Fionna to be princess." Gumball said. I stared blankly. "Cake holds the wisdom we need to lead the kingdom back to health. You hold both, so when the time comes you may take control. Cake will only be queen for a short while." PG said. I looked to Marshal with a panicked expression. He only looked at Gumball and in his red irises I could see anger.


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't own Adventure Time or it's characters_

Chapter 1

 **Fionna's POV**

It had been three years since the flood, and almost three since Cake was pronounced queen. She was fitting well in it, but she didn't enjoy it as much as she enjoyed her kittens. I, on the other hand, hated being royal. I miss the ability to go out and adventure without guards. I was barely able to hang with Marshal because Cake always wanted me to be with her during her royal duties, or I had to train our army. We barely even needed it these days. In the first year we had rebuilt the kingdom, the villagers of the grass and candy kingdom all decided it'd be best to build a castle. So, using nature around us they made a large, strong palace around the tree house. And I mean, around.

They built it around, leaving a court yard in the center to guard the tree house, which I was the only one who still used aside from Marshal occasionally, and B-Mo. My room was just by the window on the top floor of the tree house, so I often snuck over. Cake's room was on the other side of the palace. We had a library, weapons room, and about 10 guest rooms. A really large kitchen, a big dining room, and a ballroom... which I never even approached. The walls were mostly bare, aside from a few vines that we had purposely placed and grew inside the walls. There were hints of browns, greens, and random spots of colors.

I had changed my attire in the last few years. I ditched the blue shirt and skort, I changed to more mature attire. I stopped wearing my bunny hat, mostly because it was destroyed in a battle between myself and Flame Prince when he tried to escape last year. I wore my honey blonde hair up in a pony tail, even cut it so that it was reasonable. I wore a deep blue tunic, which I tucked into dark brown leather pants. I had my sheath tied around my waist at all times, not always a sword in it, but I loved holding it. I wore boots that went up half of my calf.

I was walking through the palace, on the 3 year anniversary of the flood, and the village that has formed around the once quiet field around the tree house, was throwing a festival. I heard the music through the walls of the palace. I wasn't doing anything in particular. Mostly, I was just avoiding Cake. I wanted to go adventuring. "Hey Fio." I heard the deep husky voice said from behind me. Today, I wasn't really in the mood for him to startle me.

I didn't even jump in surprise. "Hi." I said flatly as I continued down the corridor. Where would I try to escape to tonight?

Marshal appeared in front of me, floating. "Aw, come on Fi. No jump?" He whined. I just glared at him. As I have aged, Marshal, as expected stayed physically the same. His mental state matured only slightly when Simone started catching ill. His black hair was a mess on his head, he continued to wear his black and red flannel and black skinny jeans with his black converse.

"No Marshal." I said calmly. He frowned and moved infront of me, standing to block my path. Despite the last few years, I was still shorter than Marshal and he knew it drove me crazy.

"What's wrong?" He asked firmly. I rolled my eyes and moved to keep walking, his hand grabbed my arm. Cake whenever she would see this would freak out, I was grateful that she was busy in a fitting.

"Nothing." I looked at him dead in the eyes. He watched my eyes. He knew I was lying. Then realization hit his face.

"Your birthday..." His voice trailed a little. I nodded in confirmation. "It's tomorrow." He let me go and ran a hand over his hair. He looked at me again. He may have been a bad little boy, but he was the only one who actually remembered. Aside from Cake. "Let me guess... Cake is forcing you to celebrate it at some fancy dancy ball?" He asked folding his arms.

"Yup." I popped the 'p' as I leaned on the wall beside us. Marshal sighed.

"And no doubt she won't let you skip since the whole kingdom will probably be there as well as representatives of other kingdoms..."

"Don't remind me." I grumbled. Since Cake was crowned, Gumball started flirting with me more and more. Realizing I was a _princess_ meant he wouldn't be ashamed of dating me now. Too bad for him, I hated him for doing this to me. This, _this_ was stealing my freedom to be myself. And I knew he would be there at the ball.

Marshal knew my feelings about the situation. He smiled evilly now. "How about a real celebration? True Fionna style." He said. I looked at him about to ask what he meant, but he continued without my asking. "I'll pick you up from the tree house tonight, sundown. And we will go on a treasure hunt without the guards and Cake. An all night event, you can sleep all day until the party tomorrow night." He smiled. I smiled in return. _That_ sounded appealing. I hugged Marshal and he hugged me in return.

"Thank you!" I smiled wildly. Marshal I heard chuckle a little.

"So it's a plan?" He said. I nodded. I heard chatting off in the distance, it sounded like guards. I looked to Marshal who was already invisible. "I'll see you tonight." He said calmly. It wasn't long before I figured he had gone. I continued down the corridor smiling now. I'd have to sharpen some swords and make sure that Cake wouldn't check for me tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Fionna's POV**

That night, I told Cake I wanted to sleep early. Around sunset I was completely ready for our trip. I had grabbed an extra sheath, sharpened and taken two swords. I grabbed my old green pack and had filled it with snacks and rope and some first aid stuff just in case and a flashlight.

I was waiting on my balcony when the sun went down, looking for Marshal. Half an hour after the sun went down I saw a familiar vampire king floating to my balcony. He smiled at me as he actually landed on his feet on the railing. "You ready to go?" he asked with a small smile. I nodded. He jumped down and knelt in front of me. "Get on my back." He told me. I nodded and climbed on his back wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked and held my legs as we floated off the balcony.

We seemed to fly on our own for a long time. I watched as we moved over Aaa. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around his neck. I had missed this feeling. The feeling of flying on Marshal's back and the wonder of what and where I was going. Which clicked something into my mind. "Where are we going?" I said into his ear so he would hear me over the rushing wind around us. I could see a smirk forming on the side of his face.

"It's a surprise bunny." He laughed. We continued in silence till we reached the heart of the dark forest. He let me off his back and I looked at our surroundings. There were trees, shrubs, and plenty of moss covered rocks. We were in a small clearing, likely in heart of the forest. I saw an underground cave entrance beside us. Marshal turned to me and smiled. "We have our options. Sparring, adventuring, maybe a little moonlight dance." He teased. I laughed and blushed at the notion. "Or, pixie slaying." He smirked and my smile brightened.

For a solid hour we sparred as our warm-up, I dropped my swords and I fought with him fist to fist. He went easy, I knew he did because he was a vampire and he was much stronger than me, and we were trying to make sure at the least my face didn't get scratched up or bruised. For us, that was our dance in the moonlight. His expert dodged my kicks, ducking. And I would duck and move from his punches and kicks. He didn't float above me like he normally would in a fight, to give me a fair chance primarily. But they way we sparred, it was our own secret dance between friends. We sparred and fought with grace, never a wavering.

After our spar I moved for a snack break, mostly because I had skipped dinner. I had packed strawberries for Marshal and a sandwich for myself. We sat beside each other, my head leaned back as I nommed on the sweat grain and ham.

"You know... The moon may have been the only thing unaffected by the mushroom war." Marshal said to break the silence as he sucked the red from another strawberry. I stared at the giant space rock. Its perfect roundness.

"What makes you say Aaa was effected?" I turned my head asking him. Marshal sighed.

"There were a lot of differences." He shrugged watching the stars. "Humans were everywhere..." He smiled. "People were sane, there were actual schools." He laughed. I stared at him. "Oh, and cats couldn't talk." He was picking on Cake. He did this. His voice drifted and he'd return to humor whenever we talked about the mushroom war. I knew there were times he missed probably the normalcy of living in that world, despite him telling me that he was just a kid. He was a kid that had to survive on his own, there was a time where he was a normal-ish child. Considering he was part demon.

We snacked a while longer and we decided to just jump down the hole to the cave and explore. I had grabbed my pack and swords, Marshal carried me down so I wouldn't land on something bad, considering neither of us explored the cave before. We landed about twenty feet down onto cold rock. It was cold, wet. And extremely dark. Our only light was the dim light from the moon. I grabbed my flashlight and flipped it on. The Cave was not so much a cave as it was a hole. I frowned in slight disappointment. There was nothing there except a bunch of rocks and puddles. Marshal looked at me a little disappointed as well. He even did a bat call to see if there were any hidden holes.

"Well shit." he muttered. "I was hoping this would take a while longer." He sighed. I nodded. I shined the light down, when something caught my eye. It was a slight shine.

"Hey Marsh hold on." I told him calmly. I had him hold the flashlight as I knelt down. I moved the grime from the shiny object, and found a small silver ring. A place holder for a jewel laid empty on it. The probably once silver was worn down. I moved it in my fingers and Marshal shined the light on it. He was smiling.

"It's an engagement ring." He smiled. I blinked. I knew what engagement was, considering Cake was married to LM for a good few years now. But this ring was premushroom war. "It's missing a jewel." He said bending down looking through the grime. No jewel to be found. "Damn. Must have been lost in the ages." He looked to me. I kept the ring in the palm of my hand. I was fascinated by it. The warn down metal. It was just a silver band. Marshal watched my interest. We didn't speak as I examined it. Finally he spoke again. "Try it on." He said. I looked at him with a disapproving look.

"What if it get's stuck? Or its cursed?" I asked him.

Marshal rolled his eyes. "No engravings so the curse would be in a gem, which is gone. If it get's stuck we'll run it under some hot water and soap at my place." He told me calmly. I sighed and slid the ring on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. It came off just fine too. Marshal smiled at me calmly.

I took it off again and stuffed it in my bag. "Well.. I found one treasure." I smiled at him. He nodded and helped me stand back up. He checked the moon. It was starting to set and I hadn't even realized we had been down here a while.

"Pixie Slaying?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

From that point, we spent our evening slaying pixies carefree. A few hours before dawn, Marshal insisted on taking me home incase Cake decided to wake me up extra early. It was a night of freedom I had longed for..

I enjoyed it, but I had no clue what would wait for me the fallowing day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Fionna's POV**

That morning I woke up sore and tired. Marshal dropped me off just a few hours earlier, but he told me to sleep in my bed in the palace so Cake wouldn't get too suspicious. The bed was too soft for me but Cake insisted it'd help relax me. I had placed the ring Marshal found with me on my vanity at the opposite end of my room. I'd have to find a chain or something for it later.

I laid in bed staring at the white stone ceiling. Cake suddenly opened the door and pounced on me with a great big hug. I laughed feeling my feline sister wrap herself around me. "Happy Birthday Sugar!" She cried with a big bright smile. I laughed at her and hugged her back.

"Thanks Cake." I smiled. She took note of the clothes I slept in. I had changed out of my tunic and pants and into an old blue shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I however, didn't bother showering. So the crime and blood was still on my arms.

If she noticed than she didn't say anything. "Go shower, we need to go meet the tailors from the silk kingdom so you're ready for tonight." He smiled. She smiled. I groaned as she dragged me from my bed to proceed to get ready for the day.

I was in a rushed shower and was only allowed to wear my bra and underwear under my robe. When we got to the tailors, who were two humanoid silkworm women.

I hadn't even eat. As long as Cake and I had known each other, I wish she would remember I hated events like this. And not eating breakfast.

For an hour I stood as they sewed a vibrant blue dress for me, taking my measurements and adjusting the fabric as they went.

As they were adjusting the torso portion of the dress I turned to Cake with a frown. "When is this party?" I asked her.

"Tonight. It's already four though Fi." She said. I blinked. Had I slept that long? Or have I just been standing for that long.

For another hour I felt them adjusting the fabric with small tweaks and adjustment. Then Cake waved them off when they finished. She forced me to sit down infront of a mirror so I could, and she could fix my hair. I saw my once tan skin, gradually getting fairer. My blue dress seemed to match the oceanic color of my blue eyes. My blonde hair was combed from the mess it was to a neat beautifully braided bun. I wouldn't let her do make up. The dress I wore was strapless, hugging my curves. It was a long gown, but flowed after the hip. After analyzing the blue of the dress cake draped a silver necklace around me neck, and found my tiara and placed it on my head. My tiara, unlike Cakes, was more like a circlet. It twigs and leaves twined together to make an elegant circlet, sealed and coated in silver. It sat on the top of my head and held support by my bun. Cake smiled with teary eyes.

"I have to go get ready. You look so beautiful." She smiled wrapping her arms around me again. I looked a the clock on the wall as she left. It was about five. So I would be stuck in this gown for another hour before it had use. I felt my stomach growling. I looked around and decided to venture out to the kitchen.

I walked through the palace to the kitchen, where I saw our cook preparing snacks and foods for tonight. He turned and smiled at me. "Princess Fionna! You look lovely." He said to me with a small smile.

"Do you mind if I snag an apple?" I asked shyly. He smiled and nodded. He tossed it offer and I caught it with ease, walking out of the kitchen I ate the apple and was greeted with a happy Queen Cake. She stood, morphed taller with her bow wrapped around her neck, her grown an actual grown. Leaves and sticks twined together to make a elegant crown and sealed in gold. She smiled as I completed the apple and escorted me out of the kitchen.

"A few guests may arrive early." She told me as she escorted me to the ballroom, where guests from the kingdom were already gathering. None of the Royals had arrived yet. Cake had left me alone with a few citizens. All wishing me a happy birthday, a congratulations. I felt dizzy after the thirtieth citizen.

"Congratulations on your twenty-first birthday." I heard a familiar sweet voice. I turned around saw Prince Gumball. He stood with his pink hair combed back, his pink suit the most formal I had ever seen, he even skipped the giant puffs. He wore his golden crown and smiled at me with his perfect white teeth. His iridescent purple eyes stared at me with his smile. I nodded with a forced smile. I was grateful Cake didn't make me wear shoes, and that the dress was long enough I could hide that fact.

"Thanks." I said with a fairly decent fake happy tone. He smiled at me knowingly.

"You look lovely." He tried to compliment. I rolled my eyes as he did so. I continued my fake smile and nodded.

"Thank you." I said to him before turning again. His hand touched my shoulder and I flinched.

"Fionna.. I know you hold resentment to me, but I really want you to know this was for the best of the people." He said softly. I watched his eyes and continued my frown. I didn't respond. We stood in an awkward silence. I felt another presence behind me and I heard probably one of my favorite voices.

"Hey Fi." The deep voice of Marshal came from behind me. I turned around and offered him a small smile. He meant it genuinely. His smirk had quickly faded as I turned to face him. He was staring at me in what I could assume was awe. His eyes scanned me and I took the moment to notice his normally crazy raven black hair was combed, sort of, to a neater mess. He wore a deep red button up shirt with a black tie, and black slacks. He looked cleaned up. I smiled at him and he smiled back nervously.

"Hey." I smiled moving from PG to talk with Gumball. He was actually standing on his feet. We walked to the dance floor and he smirked.

"Shall we dance?" He asked with a mischevious look. I nodded and his arm slid around me and his hand took mine in his. I placed a hand on his shoulder. As the music started, Marshal and I started our dance. We danced with a few others from the party. We whispered and joked with each other. The only smile I got from the night. A few others stopped us as the party moved. Flame Prince came, and PG continued to try to talk. Marshal was the perfect escape.

Halfway through the night Cake finally stole me back with a big smile. When she did she raised a glass, tapping to catch attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fair citizens." She called. All eyes were on us. "I would like to thank each of you for being here with us to celebrate Fionna's birthday." She smiled. All the guests cheered, Marshal floating above the crowd. She looked at me with almost apologetic eyes. I looked at her with confusion. "Before we continue the party... The high Council has a message." She began. Then I saw the council members come from the corner of the room. I frowned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as Fionna enters the human age of 21... We must hand the crown to her with in the month." He began. I watched him as he spoke. I was listening for what Cake was so apologetic for. "To prevent the throne from going without an heir should Princess Fionna pass during battle, or an unforseen accident..." I felt my eyes widen and time slow to a crawl when I realized what he was saying. "In order to keep the kingdom running, Fionna must marry. She has one month to decide a suitor, or one will be selected for her." He looked at me directly. "Princess Fionna must choose her spouse of royalty. And marry or be engaged by the end of the month."


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm EXTREMELY Sorry for my absence. A lot in life has come up recently and I am hoping to make it up with a few chapters of Her Hand for you guys! Thank you so much for the support please feel free to Review at the Bottom..._

 _-MomoWolf ^^_

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Fionna's POV**

Through the rest of the ball I had to dodge the many royals approaching me. Either for my hand or asking to marry their friend. Marshal had to help act as security for me to keep some of them away. In the last half hour Marshal and I snuck away to the library were we hid. I was pacing back and forth in the center, between a couch and a few seats. The library was filled with Donations from various kingdoms and citizens. All I could focus on in the grand mass of paper was the feeling of betrayal. Marshal was floating just above a couch, watching me pace.

"How could she?!" I yelled finally. I turned to Marshal who was a little startled, but he watched me as I spoke. "How could she do this without telling me first?!" I fumed.

Marshal sat up and watched me. "Well, spitball theories." Was all he said. He wasn't going to defend her.

"I don't fucking know Marshal!" I practically screamed. I grabbed the nearest sword, which was in an old knight suit Cake and I had found on of our adventures, and I threw it at the library door. "First, she decides we should be the Globbin Princess and Queen of the Grass Kingdom, then takes away my adventuring rights." I groaned grabbing the sword from the door. "Tells me to build and train an army which, will be useless." I ranted on, waving the great sword around, Marshal sitting and listening. "None will listen to a thing I say in training. I have saved this kingdom countless times and I'm sick tired of being treated like a delicate gem." I practically yelled again. I looked to Marshal. Then I didn't move. I just looked at him in his scarlet eyes. "Now I have to marry some royal who I probably won't even fall in love with." I dropped the sword to the floor, my knees hitting the ground with it. Before I could just fall forward Marshal caught me and held me to his chest.

"It'll be okay Fionna." was all Marshal said. He stroked my hair and held me. He just held me there in the middle of the library while I let the last few years wash out of me. I broke. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. My body shook in anger and frustration. Marshal didn't say anything witty. Because he was nearly forced into this, but because of his heritage it never stuck down. Marshal had an eternity and it was near impossible to kill him unless you sat him in front of a sun. Even then his spirit would just go to the Nightosphere.

I was human. A human girl who didn't know what she wanted besides adventuring. I heard a knock on door. "Who is it?" I called, wiping the tears from my face. I stood and Marshal stood with me. A guard opened the door.

"Queen Cake has ordered me to inform you the guests have left, all except a certain... Vampire." He said. The guards knew Cake hated Marshal, but knew he was my best friend. They kept their guard up around him.

Despite the jab Marshal shrugged and floated up. He turned to me and pat my head. "I'll swing by to act as the royal cock block." He smiled softly. I nodded as Marshal flew out the window.

I picked up my sword and pushed past the guard. "Princess Fionna-"

"I don't want to hear it." Was all I needed to say. He left me be as I walked to my room. Well, more of ran. I threw open my door and there stood Cake. She stood there with her bow and crown. No longer was she in her own gown.

Cake didn't say anything to me as I shut the door and I pulled the frilly ballgown off my body and I pulled on my hoodie and my shorts.

I refused to speak to her. The silent treatment. Childish. Petty. But it was what she deserved. I moved to my vanity and noticed immediately my single treasure from last night was gone. I looked to Cake. She looked at me knowingly. "I came to apologize." She said firmly. "And then I found this." She said holding up the metal band. "What the hell is this!?" I frowned at her and snatched it away.

"I found it." I said taking it back to my vanity setting it down. "Besides, it's none of your business. You want to marry me off." I hissed at her as I took down my hair.

"I don't want to marry you off Fi, you have to marry. I can't keep running this kingdom. I only took the job because you were too young." She tried to reason.

I shot her an icy stare. "Oh, you get a choice and I don't? Where is the fairness in that?" I demanded.

"There is none! They weren't going to hand all the grasslands to just anyone. You've been protecting them and it was the only way any of us could think of you ultimately saving the kingdom. We did this with the interest of the people!"

"What about my freedom?!" I yelled. She stared at me. "My freedom to choose. I become queen I can't adventure. I can't fight. I can't be _me._ " I tried not to raise my voice but I failed.

"And what about the people? Thanks to us, they have flourished and they have a society. A home now. Where they don't live in constant fear." She walked closer. But I stood my ground. "They need that hope to stay alive. They need you to be queen, and they need you. They need to know the bloodline is safe after you pass." She cupped my face. I glared at her.

"Fuck off." I had to hold my anger back. Cake sighed and stepped back. Eyes I hadn't seen since I was 12 reappeared. Stern eyes.

"It doesn't matter Fionna. You're getting married, or atleast engaged by the end of the month. That will never change." She said, just before walking out of the room. Leaving me in silence.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Fionna's POV**

That night I slept in the tree house till noon. Well, not really sleeping. I stayed up all night and listened to a playlist Marshal made me the day Cake was Crowned. He said it would help me feel better whenever I got upset. I spent the whole night with the playlist on repeat, trying to forget about the fact that I had to find a suitor. I played with the band Marshal and I found for the last hour. Maybe I could find a way to manipulate this? I couldn't think straight. I leaned back in my old bed. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

How could she do this..? How could she make me do this?

Be so Apathetic?

My music player died after hours of use. I heard the guards calling my name. I sighed. Perhaps if I didn't say anything they'd go away. "Princess Fionna." They continued to call. I didn't want to leave my comfy pelts. They didn't stop calling my name. I groaned out loud finally. They'd be at this for hours. I got up from the bed and climbed to the bridge and jumped to my Balcony safely. There stood two guards. New ones, recently trained. I still remembered their faces.

One looked rather pleased with himself. "Your Majesty, The Queen sends for your pre-"

"Don't be so formal with me Elliot." I said folding my arms, holding the band in my hand, careful not to show it.

Elliot sighed looking to the other guard, who was slightly taller. "Cake wants you in the throne room. Some Royals came to see you." Elliot caved. I frowned pushing past him. I was still in my hoodie and shorts from last night. I set the band in the pocket and opened my wardrobe for my tunic and leggings.

"You can tell her I was gone when you came." I said. I needed to see Marshal. He got out of his arrangement, maybe he could help me at least postpone mine. I pulled my boots out too and moved behind the changing curtain so the guards could keep talking, and I could change. "I'm going out."

"Princess Fionna, we must insist that you reconsider." The other guard spoke. "It may anger the Princes." I took my hoodie off setting the band on the table beside me.

"I'm not meeting with any of them." I said, raising my voice as I threw my tunic on, tying off the top of it so not show my cleavage. I took off my shorts and pulled on the leggings quickly.

"It may cause conflict between the kingdoms." He continued to insist. I rolled my eyes as I tied up my boots. I grabbed the band from the table and moved past the guards to my vanity. I grabbed a thing of twine and fashioned a necklace with it for the band and I tied it around my neck.

"Well, whoever I marry may start a conflict with me." I said, rather selfishly. The guards looked to me.

"Princess Fionna... If you don't mind my saying, but you have the month to _choose_ your beloved. Meaning you have a month to find someone you get along with enough to share eternity and make heirs with." Elliot tried to persuade me. I just glared at him as I grabbed my sheath, tying it around my waist. It was empty for now. I'd go and grab a sword.

"I'm not meeting these suitors. Tell them I'm sick. I had too much to drink." I shrugged. Elliot looked at me. He was an imp. He stared into my eyes and sighed. He wouldn't convince me.

"Meet them this evening at least? Have the morning to yourself." He tried to compromise.

If Marshal and I could figure something out about this wedding situation by afternoon, we could make a plan. I nodded and he smiled. He looked to the other guard and they left. I grabbed a regular iron sword from my bedside. I snuck through castle halls past guards and any royals. I went to the back and went to the stable. Marshal normally carried me, but otherwise I had taken up riding horse back. Regular, none talking, none human eating, none magical horses. They were rare.

I found my horse, Oden, and climbed up. He hated the saddle, and so do I. I trusted him enough to buck me off of his back, and he trusted me enough to let me ride. He and I sped through the kingdom and into the dark forest. It had taken me an hour to get to Marshal's cave. Marshal's house was right on cave pond. Oden would drink the water while I went up the porch and knocked. I stood there, holding my sword by the hilt in its sheath.

I knocked again when there was no answer. I waited another minute and I was about to knock again when I saw Marshal looking groggy. He saw me. "Oh shit." He blinked looking at the sky then back at me. "You need royal cock block now?!" He asked. I rolled my eyes pushing past him. Marshal was in a pair of basketball shorts and just about nothing else.

"No, I need a _plan._ " I said sitting on his rather uncomfortable college. Marshal sighed calmly and shut the door.

"Fionna.. There isn't much I can do. The council doesn't acknowledge my status as king, or heir to the Nightosphere because it's a whole other dimension." He said calmly, looking to me with sympathy. "Besides that, I'm immortal. It's not like I need an heir." He said folding his arms.

"But I'm not ready to get married, Marshal. I don't want to be married. I could take on responsibilities of Queen, that I could manage with a few peeps to help me out, but I want to be married in my own time." I groaned leaning back. Marshal sat beside me. Then noticed something.

"That ring we found, you still have it?" He asked. I nodded. He smirked. "I got an idea. There is a witch that owes me one. Let me call her and get dressed. " He said flying up.

It wasn't even twenty minutes when an older woman had come into the cave. Marshal had switched back into his usual flannel shirt and jeans, I stood there with Oden, who was grazing what grass what was around Marshal's home.

The woman wasn't ugly, nor tattered. She looked like a grandmother to some sweet kid. She had light gray skin. "Irma, this is Fionna." Marshal greeted her with a smile. I nodded. Irma, the witch, smiled and bowed.

"Your majesty." She stood straight with a smile.

I tried not to gringe. "Pleasure, Irma." I smiled.

Marshal looked to her with a innocent look. "Listen, Irma, Fionna is in a snag with the council. She has to get hitched in a month, and she doesn't want to get married to just anyone." He began, "I had this idea. You can see into the future, you can see soul mates. Make it so Fionna's has the gem meant for the ring band." He said pointing to the band around Fionna's neck. She looked at it with an innocent look.

"You can see soul mates?" I asked. She nodded.

"This won't be a permanent solution. I know of the Council's demand. Your soulmate will present you with the stone to put on the band. But if the council forces you to marry before they arrive, the spell will backfire and force you into a spiral of depression. You may die." she cautioned. I nodded. Marshal looked concerned and nodded. She sighed and nodded. "May we have a seat, Princess?" She asked.

"Oh, yes" I smiled. She walked with me to the porch and we had a seat.

"I need you to close your eyes. Between all of us there is a string that binds the souls to find their mates. Strings get tangled but each line is different. I will find your mate and he or she will get their stone in a few short hours." she smiled. I nodded. Marshal thought of something.

"Wait, what if Cake doesn't believe there has been a spell cast on you?" He asked. Irma laughed.

"I will cast the spell here, and if you so desire I will make a show of an evil curse to prove that not just any suitor will do." She offered. I smiled.

"I need to go back into the throne room this afternoon to greet the royals. You can do it in the throne room." I said calmly. She nodded. She closed her eyes.

"I need complete silence." She said softly. Marshal and I looked to each other. He nodded reassuringly. I looked to Irma. Her fingers were moving in front of me. Like she was pulling and following my string. She smiled a little and muttered a few words. A few unintelligible words. She moved her fingers gently, and carefully. Marshal and I got impatient. I felt my hands getting fidgety. Marshal was afraid to move.

Irma opened her eyes with a small smile. "The spell will take affect in a few days." She smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why a few days?" I asked.

"The stone will take a few days before it will manifest." She explained. She looked to Marshal. "I need to speak with her Majesty alone for a few moments." Marshal nodded floating inside. Irma waited. "No eavesdropping!" She called. I heard a hiss from behind the door and I felt a small smile.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"The stone itself." She said. "To make it easier on you to find the stone, the same time your soulmate will arrive you, and only you, can see the color of the stone until it is placed on the ring. Your Soulmate will find the stone as a gem. Others will see it as a modest rock. They won't see the value in it. So it won't be stolen." She smiled softly. "But, you must be open to whomever it may be." She warned. "Whether they be friend, or foe." She smiled softly. She placed a hand on my shoulder and stood. "I will see you in the palace this afternoon, Princess Fionna." She smiled. "I hope to be invited to the wedding." She teased. I smiled and nodded.

I stood up and fixed my tunic. Irma smiled and walked away from porch and faded into the cave. I opened the door to See Marshal standing by the window. He had watched but he had his ear plugs in so he must have tried to read lips. I shook my head and smiled.

Marshal took his plugs out of his ear. "Are you ready to go back?" He asked. I shook my head.

"But I need to anyways." I forced myself to say. He nodded and patted my shoulder.

"Need a Prince block till Irma gets there?"Marshal offered. I shook my head.

"Cake will think something is up." I said with a small smile. He nodded.

"Well, I'll walk you to Oden so you can ride back. I'll watch from the ceiling." He winked with a smile. I nodded. He smiled and offered his arm. "M'lady." He mocked Gumball's voice. I laughed and took his arm.

After today, my life will turn out for the better. I will marry my soulmate, I just hoped it was someone I knew and got along with.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 **Fionna's POV**

When I got pack to the castle, Cake made me change into a blue gown from the silk kingdom. It wasn't a ballgown, just something nicer than what I was wearing. It was a long sundress. She still made me wear the circlet. I stood beside Cake. I wore the ring on the twine but hid it under the cover of my dress so no one would see it. Cake stood proudly beside me as the last and final guest of the afternoon walked in. Gumball. I had to hide my frown with a forced smile. I could almost hear Marshal hiss. The councilmen had sat in the corner and observed my greetings to different suitors, seeing to it that I was following their decree.

And since the greetings of the suitors began, Marshal had floated on the ceiling so he could make sure none of them would do anything to me. Acting as a secret private guard. He also kept watch for Irma as he observed the princes while remaining in hiding. Through the afternoon nothing happened to give him real cause to intervene, he knew I could handle myself and Cake was beside me. No one dared to touch me accept to greet my hand and introduce themselves. Most of the interactions were simple, most of the princes promising me days to visit and escort me on a palace only date, all of them arranged by Cake on which days.

At the end of the line of suitors was Prince Gumball, in his regular hot pink princely clothes and his golden grown. Gumball bowed to me with a smile and offered me his pink hand. "Princess Fionna." He smiled softly to me. I offered a hand for him to shake. Cake thwacked my head. I glared to her. I looked back at Gumball and he was standing with a smile. "Fionna, I know we've had our differences before, but perhaps with joining the Candy Kingdom and the Grasslands, you would marry a friend." He offered. I frowned. I let him see the frown. He knew I still hated him. However, before he could get another word out, I heard the doors open, and guards panicking.

I saw an old woman, dressed in a mossy brown cloak. She looked like she crawled out of hell and cackled at those who remained in the throneroom. I had to hide a smile as she shouted at us. "Thieves!" She cried out. "Thieves! Thieves! All of you thieves." She cried out. She hobbled in front of me and Cake.

"Listen lady, I don't know what you're getting at bu-"

"Silence impudent queen!" Irma shouted at Cake in a hag like voice, aiming a crooked brown old finger at Cake. "You stole this land!" She cried out. Cake gasped. She was gullible for theatrics. "You built this castle on the grounds I once called home!" She cried out again. She looked to me, and glared, but gave a slight quick wink.

"Leave, hag!" Gumball tried to move in front of me, to defend me. Rather failing when Irma threw Gumball into the wall beside some guards.

"Your kingdom shall fall without the true heir to the throne!" She cried out. She formed a wooden staff in her hand and hit the brick floor. Cake's tail was frizzing as she was prepared to attack her, but after our encounter with the tree witch so many years ago, Cake was afraid to fight her. She smiled wickedly. "In order for the kingdom to run for generation it needs a line of royals to succeed. The queen Cake shall leave soon, as stated by the council with the only real ruler to the kingdom being left to the _human_." She turned to the others in the throne room and saw the Councilmen in the corner, who were watching in anger and frustration. "I curse this house!" She shouted out louder.

I held Cake in my arms as she was struck with fear. Irma looked to me and aimed her wooden staff at me. "Queen Cake on the month's end shall no longer be allowed to hold the title of queen. Princess Fionna, by the law of magic I curse you to be the only ruler and leader of the Grass Kingdom of Aaa." She smirked and glanced to the council men then back to me. "Till marriage will not enter the title of Queen either." In the room the dust in the room moved around the council, Cake and myself to make the 'spell' look genuine.

She cackled and when the dust settled she moved to the door. "You bitch!" Cake screamed. "You just doomed the kingdom!" She said while cowering behind me. Irma faced towards us with an evil laugh again.

"There is a way to break this curse." she smiled wickedly. "Fionna may marry. But she may only marry her soulmate. Should she marry any others this kingdom will fall to ruin." She said. "Any suitor coming to see Fionna must present her with a gem that only she can see." Her smile was the last thing I had seen.

That evening Marshal 'Showed up' when he 'heard' about the witch. The council was in a fuss, trying to find a solution to the curse and he dilemma they were in. We had till the end of the month to find my soulmate.

Marshal sat beside me on couch, away from the debate. They didn't want either of our inputs. Which was strange since in a month they were banking on me being queen.

"Irma did a good show." Marshal whispered to me. I nodded. I watched each councilman argue and bring up ideas.

"They're going about this all wrong. They want to kill her." I sighed and shook my head. Marshal nodded.

"You'd think Cake would have learned sometimes you have to play the game." Marshal laughed.

They had heard Marshal's laugh and moved towards us. "You think this is _funny_ vampire?" One of them hissed at him. This was the tall one, I'm pretty that he was wood elf. Ellian?

I stood and moved in front of Marshal. "No, we think you're all being fucking ridiculous." I said firmly. Marshal moved beside me. "You're looking for a loop hole in the curse. She told you one." I said folding my arms across my chest. Ellian looked at me annoyed.

"You're not suggesting we entertain this notion of a soulmate?" I frowned.

"Considering that all other options are out, and not to mention that it is _my life_ that is in the balance here, yes. I am saying we _entertain_ the notion." I rolled my eyes and moved to the throne where my sister has sat for the last year, where I and my future spouse would sit. I looked back at the council. "You may control the other royals, but here this out of all our control." I said firmly. "You want me to be queen and want me to marry. Fine." I placed my hands behind my back. "Then you need to understand that how _I deal_ with threats like this aren't practical solutions. Cake and I have been through too much to try to solve this diplomatically. This is a play the game situation." I said. I looked to Cake, who had the look of disappointment and regret in her eyes.

Marshal floated up and smirked at me. "How are we playing this?" Marshal asked calmly, floating upside down now.

I smiled. "We listen to the curse. She said my soulmate would present me a gem that only I can see. So, maybe send out word to the kingdoms, any male," I looked to Ellian, "or female that believes they may have the gem must come to the Grass kingdom to present it to me. If I see it then there we go." I proclaimed. "No Tricks, no loopholes. Straight and simple."

The majority of the council murmured to themselves while Ellian looked at me suspiciously. He raised a hand silencing the rest of the council. The room filled with silence. He looked to me dead in the eyes. "We will play this witch's game then. By month's end you will find your soul mate and marry and they you will hold the crown." He looked at me with skeptic eyes. "Until then, Cake will run the kingdom how she see's fit." He turned from me and walked to main entrance with the council. "We will send word immediately."

Marshal smirked at me. "Good job, bunny." He smirked. I smiled up at him. I just held in my hope that I would truly love this soulmate.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Marshal's POV**

The rest of the day Fionna and I had sparred in the training room, and she had me stay for dinner in the treehouse. A little piece of her past life that she had to fight for to keep in her life. That night Fionna and I had stayed up talking about our old adventures, how we used to go pixie slaying weekend. She stayed up with me in the moonlit courtyard for hours.

I smiled thinking back on it as I floated home.

Fionna and I had just finished dinner, and she had changed into her old blue shirt and a pair of gray sweats. We sat in the grass looking at the fading stars. Her eyes had stared at them in wonder. "How many are up there?" She had asked me. I had looked down at her. She turned to me with those beautiful ocean eyes. I picked on her for them now and then for the beauty, she always thought I was just teasing her. But I loved looking into them.

"A couple thousand, maybe more." I had shrugged. In my thousand or so years, I had noticed that the stars grew in numbers since the Mushroom War took out technology. But after about 600 years I had noticed that there looked to be fewer. But the sky was still littered with the specks of light.

Fionna smiled at me and looked back to the night sky. I hadn't seen her this happy since I told her that the 18th birthday was her most important one. Her smile was genuine, not forced to please the people, to please Cake, to Please the council. It was there because she was genuinely happy. A feeling that Gumwad took from her. I hated him for what he did to her. She was finally on his level despite saving his worthless ass.

I remembered thinking that when I watched her look at the stars. Fionna smiled over to me. "Who do you think it is?" She asked me with a smile.

"Who?" I had forgotten about the curse already.

"My soulmate Irma found." She shoved my arm. I held and smiled.

"Ouch Princess." I chuckled ruffling her golden locks of hair. "Fuck if I know. Maybe it's a Lord, or a popper. Maybe it's someone we've never met." I shrugged it off. She nodded and leaned her head onto my shoulder with a slight yawn.

"I just hope I will love them." She had said before dozing off.

I smiled at this memory as I floated into the cave. I stepped on the cave floor and I walked the few feet to my porch as I walked into my home. I was so exhausted from the full day and night I just spent with Fionna. I wouldn't trade the time though. I liked watching her brush off all the royals that she didn't like, and I liked seeing her take control of her court. The look of sheer determination when she decided that the council needed to shut the hell up.

I was never more proud of her than I had been then.

Floated up to my bedroom and went into the bathroom and yawned and turned the shower on. A cool shower to relax the muscles. I never gave my floating so much credit before but it does take a lot of muscle to stay up there like that all day without moving. I was tempted to blow my cover a few times today but I had decided against it all.

The shower was cold, and relaxing. It was a quick one though. I had promised Fionna I'd visit tomorrow so I needed to go to bed pretty quickly so I could get there before sunrise.

When I climbed out the shower a thought wandered in my head. Who _was_ Fionna's soulmate? I wondered if it would be Gumwad, or Flame Prince. I hoped to glob it wasn't him considering we had him locked in a lantern for the last year. Lumpy Space Prince? The two were so opposite it was crazy. Maybe it would be a lord from the candy kingdom or any of the neighboring kingdoms. Or even possibly a human. I laid in my bed naked thinking about who it could be. Who knows, maybe it was a princess or a lady. Fionna was never into chicks, but she had never said she wouldn't date one. If it was fate it was fate.

I closed my eyes and thought a while longer before drifting to a dreamless sleep, where my last thought was maybe it would be me?

* * *

 _I know this one is shorter than the rest but I figured I'd give in some of Marshal's thoughts on all this. How he feels. Please Review below tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! ^w^_


End file.
